Vamped Up
by SilenceChaser
Summary: High School at it's finest.AU-All Human


**Intro:Girl you Totally Fine**

_**"Let's make a resolution. I'll drink to that. Let's always stay friends. Friendship is thicker than blood...That depends...Depents on trust. Depends on true devotion. Depends on love. Depends on not denying emotion..."**  
**-Rent** -_

**"I'll give you stregnth, I'll give you hope. Keeping your faith that is gone. And the one you should call was standing there all along."**_**  
- "This I Promise You" -NSync** _

The smirk on the new guys face was expensive just like his new clothes,shoes and car but pulling up to his new little town's high school he took in the cars in the student parking lot.A few Honda's seemed okay, even a older blue Chevy van with rims. Pulling up to the front expecting his new BMW to be the best car on the lot.

His breath hitched when he noticed a row of seven cars lined up facing the brick wall the lined the parking lot.

A blood red `64 Impala SS

A jet black ` 69 Chevelle

A hunter green 67` Shelby GT

A deep purple `51 Chevy Bel air

A yellow `69 Camaro SS

A silver `67 Corvette Stingray

A royal blue `09 mustang

On the back of each car a car club logo sat neatly in the back of each window the old english script sat between two vampire fangs

_Vamped Up_

James let his engine die reaching for his backpack he noticed the Asian kid waiting for meat the bottom of the over towards the over dress guy he gave the smaller boy a nod as he began to speak

"You Eric Yorkie?"

"Yes, and I'll be your info homeboy today"Eric smiled at him

"Nice to know."James pointed over his shoulder"Let's start with those bad ass cars"

Eric's snort said it all but he spoke of a clique of friends so close they seemed more like a huge saved that bit of info for later as they enter the quad where most of the school walked and sat.

Four cheerleaders headed towards them not one taking any notice of James or the Yorkie kid until the smallest brunette smashed into Yorkie

"Sorry Nessie"Yorkie instantly apologized

"My fault Eric it's cool"

James turnt his attention to the taller of the two brown eyed girls .Eric then chose to introduce James

"Rose,Alice Nessie and Bella this is James Mercer"Eric glanced over at James"James these ladies are Rosalie Hale,Alice Cullen Nessie Swan and Bella Cullen"

Bella reached her hand out "Hi, nice to meet you."

James grinned"Girl, you are totally fine."

The group of girls laughed.

Bella lifted her left hand showing a beautiful wedding set then spoke again" "Dude I'm totally married."

James was floored but played it off ""Really? Who's the father?"

Before Bella could answer a taller bronzed hair guys spoke for her" "Little close aren't you?"

James snorted "Oh, guess it's you."

Edward glanced down at the smaller man as Bella snickered"Yeah he gets to fuck me every night"

James then turned his head back to Nessie"Let me guess your Bella's little sister"

Three more guys began to approach and again they were huge James was mentally asking what the fuck this kids ate in forks when Nessie spoke again

"Yeah twins actually,Rosalie is our cousin and Jasper's twin"

"Really so if we made a baby it could be twins"

James reached to touch her face when the tallest of the new guys growled

Nessie swirled her body towards the arms that now gripped her hips"Nope sorry honey I only plan on making babies with Jake here"

Taking notice that Jake seemed to be just as attached to his Swan chick as this Edward guy minus the rings.

"Really now and how many kids do you Swan's girls have?"James glanced back at Bella whose mouth was molded to her husband's

"Well,James the only babies I have are Jacob and my mustang"Nessie giggled as the huge dude attached to he kissed her neck

Bella chose to speak again " Edward and I have a eight month old son Chasen Emmett and of course that `67 Shelby in the back lot"

James glared so these kids were the kids of _Vamped Up_"So you are her baby daddy?"

"Yes"Edward nodded"Who are you again?"

James was to busy looking Rosie over now,this made the huge burly dude laugh again then pull the hot ass blonde to him

"Rosie baby that dude has now set his eyes on you"Emmett laughed

"No worries baby boy I have three men in my life,you, Jasper and my lil man Chasen my dance card is full"

James groaned when he heard this finally settling in on Alice the tiny pixie barely reached his chest was about to run his game when she launched herself onto the blond he assumed was Rosalie's twin

'Jazz,this dude creeps me out"

This pissed James off 'Hold up now bitch you don't even know me"

James barely had time to blink before Bella's fist met with his nose"That bitch as you so much called her is my sister you asshole"

Blood everywhere James stuttered"Whore you broke my nose"

That's when James world went black but not before he heard Emmett laugh"Welcome to forks bitch"

* * *

The quotes used are from a season of ONE TREE HILL .I got the quote from Karen's Cafe.


End file.
